<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Fanart] Westhallen moodboards by Purpleyin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27287287">[Fanart] Westhallen moodboards</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpleyin/pseuds/Purpleyin'>Purpleyin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fanart [41]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Flash (TV 2014)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Embedded Images, F/M, Fanart, M/M, Multi, moodboard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:29:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>860</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27287287</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpleyin/pseuds/Purpleyin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Assorted moodboards for Barry/Iris/Eddie.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Barry Allen/Eddie Thawne/Iris West, Earth-2 Barry Allen/Earth-2 Iris West/Eddie Thawne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fanart [41]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1517924</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. smile</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Westhallen - smile</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Quote paraphrased from one by Mother Teresa.</em>
  <b>
    <b><br/>
</b>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Also rebloggable on tumblr <a href="https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/183849606620/dctv-moodboards-multiamory-march-2019-westhallen">here</a>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 1x23 fix-it AU involving Earth-2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>When a hypothermic John Doe turns up almost fatally wounded in Central City park after the singularity, he’s just another patient, put in a medically induced coma. It’s only later on, after the chaos passes, that questions need to be asked – like why a gunshot victim has an unidentifiable type of bullet in him. Iris takes on the case, visiting for updates occasionally as she mulls the scant known facts.</p>
<p>Then he wakes up.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Many thanks to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaCatherine/pseuds/SophiaCatherine">SophiaCatherine</a> for betaing the ficlet to go with the board. :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
  <b>An Accidental Relocation</b>
</p>
<p>When a hypothermic John Doe turns up almost fatally wounded in Central City park after the singularity, he’s just another patient, put in a medically induced coma. It’s only later on, after the chaos passes, that questions need to be asked – like why a gunshot victim has an unidentifiable type of bullet in him. Iris takes on the case, visiting for updates occasionally as she mulls the scant known facts.</p>
<p>Then he wakes up. </p>
<p>“I don’t know how to explain it. There’s just something about him. And out there somewhere is the monster of a human being who shot him and left him for dead. I can’t let that stand.”</p>
<p>Barry should have known by the look in her eyes that Iris would never drop it. This case presents a living mystery she can’t resist, which is probably why her visits to the hospital become more frequent… Barry decides to go see him too because it can’t be nice to wake up to no real memories, no life waiting for you, no family coming for you. About all the guy remembers is his first name, Eddard -</p>
<p>“But I go by Eddie,” their new friend says, with a blinding smile that makes Barry feel a little hot around the collar.</p>
<p><em>-</em> Except there’s no record of his or related DNA, no fingerprints on file and no missing Eddards or Eddies anywhere Iris searches the databases. The strange thing about him is he knows Central City pretty well, only sometimes wrong about where to go as they help him with his recovery. The things he doesn’t know are simpler. Spouting bizarre facts about world history. Not getting how to use basic technology that anyone born in the last couple of decades would…</p>
<p>The point at which their lives become even more like an adventure borrowed from one of his favorite TV shows, Barry has an uncomfortable inkling he knows the missing element to their mystery man’s story. What if Eddie doesn’t exist <em>here</em> and never had? What if he doesn’t belong to their world?  Barry feels sick with the realization. They’ve practically adopted him as a member of their family - he had no one else and now it’s hard to imagine their life without Eddie in it too. What if he doesn’t belong here? Despite how it feels like he does belong to them.</p>
<p>He pulls up the samples from Eddie’s case and does a more thorough analysis, looking for anything out of the ordinary. For once, Barry hates to be proven right. There are definitely vibrational anomalies he can’t explain, ones that match with debris that rained down from the singularity, but Barry doesn’t have any proper answers to go with his theory. Not until Harrison Wells reappears, about as abruptly as he’d vanished to another Earth, and it’s possible to uncover the truth with his help. The truth that comes with a choice Barry has been fretting over for a whole month or more, doing terribly at hiding it from Iris.</p>
<p>Apparently, he’s only been saved from having this secret weaseled out of him earlier by the fact she’d made other assumptions about the source of his recent anxiety; ones she’d seen fit to leave him alone with, until he confesses the real reason to her.</p>
<p>“I thought you were gonna tell me you…that you had feelings for him,” Iris says as she paces in Barry’s lab. “<em>That</em> I’d understand. Not that he was a traveller from another world. Again. Could this get any weirder?”</p>
<p>There’s <em>so</em> many conversations to be had in the aftermath of dealing with those admissions… but the most important one, as they stand before an enlightened Eddie, is the invitation - nearly a plea - to stay there. With them and the memories they have made. He answers with a teary nod, the brightest smile Barry has ever seen and a movement towards their waiting arms.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Also rebloggable on tumblr <a href="https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/185984605050/dctv-moodboards-westhallen-1x23-fix-it-au">here</a>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. fave Iris ship for iriswestallen week</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Made for day 1: June 22 of <a href="https://iriswestallenweek.tumblr.com/">Iris West-Allen Week</a> 2020 - Fave Romantic relationship. </p>
<p>My fave ship for Iris is Barry/Iris/Eddie. Even though it’s a non-canon ship, canon still managed to say it best with “<em>Ever since the very beginning, there’s been three people in this relationship.You, me, and Barry.</em>“ :D</p>
<p>Also rebloggable on tumblr <a href="https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/621578610833260545/dctv-moodboards-westhallen-made-for-day-1-june">here</a>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Christmas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Christmas</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eddie and Iris have the snuggly socks in the top right - none for Barry because he’s already toasty warm without socks or the fire the other two like at this time of year. Barry is, however, determined to knit them matching sweaters and uses his speed to practice knitting a lot without them finding out (and lots of unraveling anything that doesn’t make the cut) before he makes the ones he considers giftable for their set to wear together. Luckily Eddie’s a dab hand at Christmas cookies - with Iris helping do the decorations for them only - though the cookies disappear pretty quick around Barry so they have to do big batches (and sneakily hide just a few away so they last a bit longer).<br/></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Also rebloggable on tumblr <a href="https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/636173546760044544/dctv-moodboards-westhallen-christmas-eddie-and">here</a>.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>